


Whispers

by avanti_90



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When darkness falls around Taniquetil, she feels him stand beside her once more, cloaked in smoke and gathering night, and she hears his voice whisper in her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

When he is released he comes first to her as she sits weaving, to learn her art of the loom and thread; and also to speak, for the others of their kin are yet suspicious of him. Vairë was the Listener long before she became the Weaver; she is never the judge. 

 _Why do you weave their suffering?_  he asks.  _Your threads hold power over past and future; why will you not make them better?_

She stops him before he can say more. The right of judgment was given to her consort; she weaves only that which is, whether it be destruction or decay, never that which might have been. Never that which she could cause to be.

He bows before her as student to teacher, and departs to the lands of the Noldor, yet long after she continues to hear his voice.  _Why do you weave this world alone? You could stitch together new worlds if you willed it; you could weave a pattern of light and peace, song and harmony._

 _Nay,_  she thinks, putting down her shuttle before it might do harm;  _nay, I remember well. Eru's theme was fairer than yours._

_But was it fairer than any we might have made?_

When darkness falls around Taniquetil, she feels him stand beside her once more, cloaked in smoke and gathering night, and she hears his voice whisper in her ear.

 _Come,_  he whispers,  _come with me; weave your dreams upon my walls. Weave your dreams and my victory._

 

 


End file.
